


So This Is Love

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	So This Is Love

When Chuck rebuilt Lucifer’s vessel and the two began rebuilding their relationship Chuck had taken over part of the bunker.

Sam and Dean hated it, but you can’t say no to God.

The once spacious bunker felt cramped with three humans, an angel, an archangel, and God all sharing it.

Walking into the library, you stopped when you saw Lucifer flipping through a book near one of the bookcases.

Of all the beings in this world, you had to fall in love with the devil. Of course you did, when did you ever do anything easy? You licked your lips, your heart racing as you spoke. “Good morning Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked over at you, a puzzled expression on his face before snapping the book shut with one hand and quickly walking by you to exit the room.

Sighing, you flopped down in one of the soft chairs. You had no idea what why, but Lucifer hardly ever acknowledged your existence. You knew he wasn’t a fan of humans but he talked to Sam and Dean so it had to be something about you.

You didn’t have time to think about it anymore, the Winchesters came in not long after Lucifer left the room with a new case.

Within an hour the boys were on the road and you were in the library trying to figure out what was waiting for them in Utah.

Lucifer came in while you were translating a passage in Latin and sat in his usual chair with a book.

You were too distracted to pay the usual amount of attention to his presence.

When your text alert went off you nearly jumped from your chair.

“Oh!” you yelped, reading the text from Dean. _Found out it’s a witch. Cursed. Not surfrgreigjerigoergrr._

Reading his text again you realized something must have happened as he was typing. A phone call that went straight to his voicemail confirmed that feeling.

Quickly shooting off another text, you jumped up to turn off the warding in the bunker. On your way back into the library you realized Lucifer was still sitting there. “You may want to leave the room. I just took down the warding and Crowley’s on his way over. I know you two aren’t friends.”

“I see,” Lucifer replied, turning his intense gaze on you. “And why are we being blessed with his attention?”

“The boys and Cas are in trouble. I need to get to Utah right away. Crowley can not only get me there with a snap but he’s excellent back up.”

“I have the ability to take you wherever you need to go,” he eyes never leaving yours.

You looked at him in surprise. He barely spoke to you but was offering to be your taxi and bodyguard?

Before you could reply Crowley walked into the library, hand in his pocket and a smug grin on his face. “Hello Kitten.”

“Kitten?” Lucifer muttered, rolling his eyes.

“So where are we going?” Crowley asked, ignoring Lucifer and walking over to look over your shoulder at the book you were holding.

After explaining the details you took Crowley’s hand, glancing over at Lucifer to find him staring at his book again with a scowl on his face before you were gone.

* * *

 

“I’m just glad to be home,” you said a few days later, climbing out of Baby’s backseat with fresh bruises on your face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t heal your face Y/N,” Cas said, looking grim. The spell had damaged his grace.

“It’s just some bruising Cas,” you said, trying to appear casual as you kept your jacket closed to hide the blood that had soaked through your shirt. “I will be ok.”

Quickly escaping to your room you stood in front of the mirror and took your shirt off, hissing when you felt the material pull on the gash down your side.

You didn’t want Cas to feel worse about not being able to help you heal so you had kept the wound a secret while stuck in the car for a thirty six hours, using a pack of diapers you bought at a gas station and hid in your bag to control the bleeding.

You knew you could have told Sam and Dean and had them stich you up, but Cas would have found out and you couldn’t stand to cause him anymore pain.

Grimacing at the knowledge of how bad it was going to hurt to stich up, you were getting ready to gather the materials when you heard knocking at your door.

Scrambling to put your shirt back on you opened the door to find Lucifer standing there.

“You are hurt,” he stated as a greeting.

“How did you know?’ you asked.

“You’d be surprised at what I see,” Lucifer replied.

“Oh,” you said, not sure how else to respond.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing at your side. You nodded, letting him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

You turned a deep pink color when you slid your shirt off, revealing the gash on your side. Lucifer’s cold hand came up to rest just under your breast as he healed you, his other hand cupping your cheek to heal the bruises on your face.

“What is the nature of your relationship with Crowley?” he asked, his hands still on you.

“What? Nothing. We are friends. Why?”

“There is no romantic interest?” he inquired.

You laughed, suddenly feeling very awkward standing half naked with Lucifer’s hands on you. “Crowley’s always looking for a good fuck and that’s what he wants from me but…”

Before you could finish explaining you were not interested Lucifer growled, his hands tightening on you as he pulled you forward until you were pressed against his body.

“Um, Lucifer?” you muttered in confusion.

“You don’t want the demon?”

“I don’t want the demon,” you repeated, not sure what was happening.

Lucifer leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. “I can’t stop thinking about you Little One.”

“You don’t acknowledge I exist most of the time!”

Instead of replying Lucifer leaned down, bringing his lips to yours. His kiss was unsure at first, but it quickly became demanding. The pressure he put on your lips was going to leave them swollen the next day and you could feel his teeth gently nibbling before he swept his forked tongue against yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he slid his hands under your thighs and lifted you up, carrying you to the bed where he pressed you into the mattress with his weight.

“I have always been aware you exist,” Lucifer said, pulling your bra off before unzipping your jeans and sliding them down your body with your panties. “I wasn’t sure what I was feeling until I saw you with the demon.”

“Feeling?” you asked as you helped him pull his shirt over his head before sliding his jeans off as well.

“Jealousy. I was so jealous of him it was like an ache in my chest and I realized what I’ve been trying to figure out for weeks. I’m in love with you Little One.”

You stopped kissing his shoulders and pulled back to look at him. “You love me?”

“Tell me you love me too or ask me to leave,” he demanded, his arousal resting against your leg.

“I love you too Lucifer,” you quickly replied, digging your nails into his sides as he slowly pushed into you.

You cried out, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood at the feel of him.

“Lucifer,” you gasped, as he pulled himself up on his arms and began to move, eyes not leaving yours as he brought your body amazing pleasure.

When you cried out, falling apart in his arms, he dusted kisses across your forehead as he followed you to his release.

Later, laying in his embrace, it finally hit you that Lucifer not only told you he loved you and spent the evening bringing you to multiple orgasms, but he was now cuddling with you. Something you didn’t think Lucifer would ever do.

“So this is love,” he stated. “I can see why humans fight over love.”

You pressed tighter into his side. “You can?”

“Yes. If Crowley so much as touches you again I will kill him.”

You made a note to warn the demon, knowing your angel was telling the truth.

 


End file.
